


Jiggity-Jog

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Election (1999), Election - All Media Types, Election - Tom Perrotta
Genre: Crossover, F/F, One Night Stands, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-13
Updated: 2006-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith is Tammy's type.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jiggity-Jog

**Author's Note:**

> Post-"Chosen," post-movie/book. Spoilers for BtVS are implied, explicit spoilers for Election. Movieverse, except for my favorite bit of book-canon, regarding Tammy's first crush. (With apologies to the tag wranglers. She's Tammy Metzler in the movie and Tammy Warren in the book, if that helps.)

"Hey."

Tammy looked up. The other girl was hot. Step one to coming out (according to soulmate number seven, Elsa): admitting that you like the way girls look. And she did. This girl had long legs and a look in her eyes that was strange and familiar. She didn't look like Lisa, who'd been perfect perfect, hair curled and fingers manicured, lips that -- nah. She didn't like to think about Lisa anymore, she had to remind herself, because Lisa was a thing very much of the past.

"Got a light?"

"Oh. Yeah." She reached into her bag to find her lighter, and some papers fell out. Before she could bend down, the other girl held up a hand to stop her.

"Hey. I got it." When she bent down, Tammy noticed that her ass was as nice as her chest. She was probably really rude for checking her out, but the girl was seriously a total hottie. Worth being rude for. "Whoa. You've got a pair, huh? Do you know who I am?"

"No?" guessed Tammy.

She was half-expecting the girl to split, like sorority sisters when they found out you don't want to have a threesome with their boyfriends, but she just laughed. "Damn straight you don't know. Found your lighter yet? I could kill for a smoke."

"Yeah, me too. Totally," Tammy said. "I've been smoking since I was fifteen, you know."

"Tough girl, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows and Tammy decided she liked it. "Bet you didn't drop out."

"I got expelled, though," she bragged. "And sent to Catholic school."

"What, you have a thing for the uniforms? Maybe a nun fetish? I knew this guy, once, he would kill for a chance with a nun."

"Not nuns. Soccer players."

When the girl laughed, her whole face seemed to relax, and her breasts moved and wiggled and seemed to invite her to touch them. Maybe if she played it real cool, she might get herself invited to stay. And that would mean three, maybe four days in one place. That would be kind of nifty.

"I'm Faith, by the way. I know there's irony there, but I ain't entirely sure what irony is, so you'll have to forgive me."

"Tammy." She flicked her lighter towards Faith. "So, um, you wanna get a burger or something?"

"I'll vote for the something."

"I'm, uh... I like girls."

Faith laughed again, and Tammy thought she could get used to that. "Man, you're _young_. Are you sure you're old enough to be hitting on me?"

"I'm old enough to get kicked out of my house."

Faith shrugged and made the gesture mean things that Tammy wasn't sure anyone should even be allowed to say. "Okay. That's old enough, then. You ever been with a girl?"

Tammy started to count on her fingers and Faith grabbed her hand. "Okay, I get it. You're a baby dyke with skills."

Tammy didn't mean to flinch but couldn't really help herself.

"What? You don't think you are?"

"I'm not like that."

"Kay, kiddo, I'm not saying you are and I'm not saying you're not, but come here a minute." Tammy stubbed out her cigarette and moved an inch closer to Faith, who swayed her hips so they almost touched Tammy, then, putting out her own cigarette on the brick wall, she put her other hand on Tammy's shoulder. And then kissed her, not at all gently, not tentative like Lisa or awkward like Jennifer or soft like Kay or any of the other ways she'd been kissed, but like she knew what she was doing and like she _liked_ it. She was nicotine-scented and her fingers gripped Tammy's shoulder hard, so it hurt, a good hurt, the clutch in her stomach.

Then, abruptly, as if it had never happened, Faith let go of her.

"Whoa."

"You like that?"

"Yes. Let's do it again, okay?"

"First, you gotta say it. Say you're a dyke."

"But dykes... they're... I'm not _like_ that."

"I am," Faith said. "I'm not lesbian, I'm not gay, I'm not a sapphist or any of that other shit. I'm a fuckin' _dyke_." 

Tammy looked at her feet. "My first girlfriend, she called me that when she broke up with me. I don't want to be..."

"Okay. I get that. But do you really think I'm going to break up with you because you like to smoke and like your sex dirty and girly and like the taste of cunt and the smell of sweat and what it feels like when you're riding a girl to fucking extinction?"

"....no..." She couldn't get herself to talk too loudly, afraid Faith would vanish if she said too much. Because Faith was _that right_. 

"Damn right no. Because I'm like you." Faith looked like she was going to say more, like she was poised to confess -- Tammy hated confession, because it was just like lying, and there was no room for creativity, and because they had to do it at Catholic school, which had been a lot more about religion and less about girl-love than she'd thought it would be. But then Faith shrugged again, and said, "Okay, so now that we've established that you like fucking girls and I like fucking girls?"

"We could find some girls to fuck," Tammy said.

"I have a better idea."

"You have a place to stay?"

"It's not much." Faith grabbed her hand and pressed it close to her. She hadn't held hands with anyone since before she kissed Lisa the first time. "But you're welcome to stay anytime you're looking to give head."

"Is there a bed?"

"There's a bed, yeah."

"Then it's good enough for me."

With Faith holding her hand, Tammy wanted to skip, an urge she'd done her best to repress all through high school but had just about given up on now. She started without even thinking about it.

Faith burst out laughing, let go of her hand. "You fucking skip. You're a real trip, you know that, Tammy? You're like, fucking insane."

Well, that was better than _totally lame_ , which is what her last girlfriend had thought when she tried the skipping thing. Tammy grinned. "What can I say? I'm just a natural."

"Who was the first girl you had the hots for?"

"Elizabeth Wakefield," Tammy said automatically. "Yanno, from the Sweet Valley books?"

"You lost me at 'books,'" Faith said with a grimace. "Mine was Anna Cole. Skinny little blonde freak."

"You like them blonde?"

"I like them _female_ ," Faith said. "You like to be on top? Cuz that could be a problem."

"I like -- um --." Tammy couldn't understand her sudden shyness. She'd been screwing girls for years, but Faith was different. Raw. "I like kissing."

"Yeah, but _where_ do you like kissing? Cuz I could totally start with your lips," and Faith _kissed_ her, right in the middle of the street, just claimed her mouth and tongued her hard, made her stomach go all quivery. "And then move to your tits..." Tammy thought Faith might, well, actually _do it_ , but she just rubbed a hand across her shirt, making her left nipple go instantly hard at the rough touch, and laughed again. "Why don't we find that bed, huh?"

They walked in silence for a couple of seconds, then Tammy couldn't help saying, "I've never met anyone like you."

"Yeah?" Faith didn't sound angry, just kinda curious.

"Yeah. You're -- I mean, it's crazy, but I feel like maybe we're, um, meant to be. Soulmates."

She'd had a dozen soulmates already, but Faith was _different_. Faith could very well be The One who put all other Ones to shame. But she didn't respond, just picked up the pace so that Tammy had to run to catch up.

"Did you -- did you hear me?"

"Guess the soulmate talk drove your first girlfriend away, huh?"

"And the second... and the third. But Mellie said it before I did, and..."

"And how often do you fall in love? Once a week or something?"

"Yeah," Tammy admitted.

"Doesn't it bother you sometimes? Don't you sometimes wish you could fuck someone, no strings attached, just because you wanted to fuck?"

"No," Tammy told her. "Don't you ever want to fuck someone because you're in love with her?"

"You sound like Robin."

"Who's she?" Tammy was instantly jealous.

" _He_ was a boyfriend who lasted about five seconds after I got out of jail. You know. After three years of bulldykes, you want a bit of dick. Well, you probably wouldn't, but even I'm not that gay. Anyhow, Robin wanted to be soulmates."

"Really?"

"Yeah. So I ditched him."

"Have you ever slept with someone you were in love with?"

"I guess I'm about to, huh? We're here."

"You're --"

"Gotcha," Faith grinned, but Tammy thought she seemed happy, not angry. "C'mon. Let's get naked."

"Okay... but Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't break my heart. I've had enough of heartbreak for a lifetime."

Faith gave her long look, shook her head, and finally said, "No promises, kiddo. Let's just say I'll give you an honest chance, and won't ever break up with you for wanting kissyface and sex."

Tammy broke into a grin, and realized it was the first time she'd ever actually _laughed_ about Lisa. She put both hands on Faith's hips and rocked against her gently while she struggled to unlock the door to her apartment.

Once they were inside, Faith spun her around, kissed her hard on the mouth, and started taking off her shirt, kissing Tammy, then letting her shirt ride an inch higher, then kissing Tammy again. When her shirt was off and her breasts were free, Tammy let out the tiny gasp that she couldn't help, even after six years -- she loved breasts, loved having access to them, loved kissing them, touching them.

"Like?" Tammy nodded. "Cool. Wanna touch?" 

"Yes." 

"Go ahead."

Faith was strong, surprisingly strong for someone so slim and starved-looking. Tammy didn't think she'd like that, but by the time she had the thought, it was too late, and Faith's strong grip had moved from her shoulders to her hips, pausing to squeeze her breasts roughly. Tammy looked up from Faith's chest and saw the look in her eyes, _hungry_ \-- like she hadn't had anything to eat but cafeteria Jello not just for days, but for years -- hungry and terrifying and hollow -- Faith snorted when she saw Tammy staring, and her hand slipped into Tammy's pants and pinched the mound of soaked cotton that surrounded her wet --

"Your cunt's all wet," Faith said, and laughed, not meanly. "Wonder how that happened." She frowned a question at Tammy, the lean look gone, and Tammy nodded.

Then they were both on the floor, and her jeans were totally gone, and Faith's legs were stretched wide over hers in a gymnastically improbable contortion, and Faith's mouth was against her -- she tried the word in her head, and it felt right -- _cunt_ \-- god, did it feel right, like sex never had before -- this wasn't kid-stuff; there was a maturity in everything Faith did that Tammy could feel in the tingle of her cunt and in her back arching off the floor and in the way Faith ground against her, and the sounds she couldn't help making that slipped out when Faith's tongue slipped in, moans that sounded almost like tears, but she wasn't crying, could never cry again, because here, on the grimy floor of Faith's one-room apartment, Tammy knew she was finally home.


End file.
